Let It Burn
by elcten8.81
Summary: Everyone changes after high school. Santana found fame by continuing to sing with the New Directions, now one of the most famous show choirs in the US. Brittany found her calling as a fire fighter and settled into married life. After the worst day of Brittany's life she finds herself back within the world she once knew, fighting the feelings for the same girl who broke her heart.
1. Life As We Know It

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

 **SUMMERY: Everyone changes after high school. Santana found fame by continuing to sing with the New Directions, now one of the most famous show choirs in the US. Brittany found her calling as a fire fighter and settled into married life. After the worst day of Brittany's life she finds herself back within the world she once knew, fighting the feelings for the same girl who broke her heart. Rated T Brittana Endgame Quinchel Unholy Trinity Friendship.**

 **A/N - Hello! This is the first ff I've written in a long time and therefore I am posting the first to chapters to gauge whether or not I should continue. The rest of the story will not be posted until I am at a point where there wont be yearly gaps between uploads. Constructive criticism welcome, no flames.**

 **Chapter 1: Life as we know it.**

 **Brittany's POV**

" _Goooodmorning New York! I'm Tom Tomlinson and you are listening to Top Track Talk Radio!"_

Wow, radio DJ's are chipper in the morning and that's coming from me! I arose from my slumber and quickly turned the radio off before it woke Annabelle who was sleeping peacefully beside me. She hated waking up this early and I'd been snapped at twice this week already for my alarm waking her up. It was my fault of course, we'd been married six years so I should know by now really. I checked the clock and got up to start my day. That was how mornings in the Riley-Pierce residence usually started.

After leaving McKinley I ended up at MIT, weird right? I studied mathematics as some sort of prodigy or something, I still think I'm just a lucky guesser! Any way, at a party at the end of the first year I met Annabelle, a business major. Things were still a bit raw after my breakup with... _her,_ and originally I thought Anna was just a rebound. But a year later we were still going strong and I dropped out of college to follow her to her job placement in New York. We were married soon after and I ended up carrying our first child, Olivia. That's when I found my calling, fire fighting! I couldn't imagine a better occupation, besides dancing. But Annabelle had sat me down and told me that, that wasn't really a reasonable career choice.

I'd get up at six and run on the treadmill for an hour, have a brief shower at seven, wake up my beautiful daughter Olivia, cook breakfast, get her ready for kindergarten and bundle her into her friend Stacy's Mom's car. At some point between waking Olivia and sending her to school Annabelle would wake up grab breakfast and go to work. Being a big time business lady meant she was always getting in early and staying late, we hardly saw each other most days. I myself had to leave the same time as Olivia to get to the station for eight thirty and, providing there wasn't a fire in the ten minuets before I had to leave, I'd be able to pick up Liv from Stacy's at five thirty.

After a good workout and brief shower, so I didn't use up the hot water for Annabelle, I went to go wake Olivia. I'd pretty much gotten myself ready for work, I was wearing my uniform (shirt tucked in and everything) but the red braces hung from my sides and kept catching on the doors causing me to be less than graceful this morning. As I walked into Olivia's room the strap attached itself to the handle causing me to trip. As I hung slightly from the handle, attempting to both detach myself and stand up again, I heard a tinkling little laugh from the bed. I looked up and saw a beautiful blonde haired little girl laughing at me. Somehow I managed to detach myself and walked over to her.

"Oh was that funny?" I said in mocking anger,

"Yeah!" Olivia giggled,

"Was it really?" I asked again,

"Hehe Yeah!"

I reached my arms out and began tickling her, "Momma no!" she cried out through her giggles,

"Was it funny?"

"N-No!" She was still giggling away as I brought my hands back and I laughed too,

" _Some people are trying to sleep you two!"_ A voice yelled through the wall,

I put my finger too my lips and leaned down to whisper to Olivia, "I think we woke the dragon."

She giggled and nodded before I began getting her clothes for today. After getting her dressed and helping her brush her teeth we both went downstairs. I set Olivia in front of the TV and put on some cartoons and kept an eye on her from the kitchen.

"Liv what should I make for breakfast?"

"Bac' n neggs!" She yelled back jumping up and down on the sofa,

I laughed and did as requested. I swear she loved bacon more than Quinn! Ah Quinn Fabray. There was somebody I hadn't thought about in a while. I hadn't seen her since she graduated, we tried to keep contact we really did but over time it slowly dwindled. It did with most of the club actually, the only people I'm still in contact with were Tina and Mike. They were actually Olivia's godparents and I was godmother to their son, Nico. Despite having not spoken too the others in a long time, I knew exactly where each of them were. Quinn had married Rachel, a shock to most but I'd sort of saw it coming. The others were all paired off, as well. All in New York and part of one of the best show choirs in the US: The New Directions. It had been Mr. Schue's idea and he had managed to talk Sue into choreographing and the infamous Shelby Corcoran to help him direct.

I'd been asked to join a few years ago, but I was married by then. It led to a huge argument with Quinn, partly why we don't talk now but I liked my domesticity. Plus it was kind of cool being known as 'the mystery blonde' too. New Direction fans would often watch our old performance's and questions had been raised to why I hadn't gone on the road with them. It was okay though, nobody knew who I was except my squad at the fire house. Though knowing what my old friends were up too wasn't always a good thing because it meant I had to hear about 'Dantana' on the news every day. Not that I cared, it'd been seven years since we last saw each other, but it was irritating to hear that your ex had move on no matter how long ago it was.

At the smell of burning I realised I had to turn the bacon. I needed to get out of my head for a bit.

"Liv! Breakfast." I called walking into the living room,

"Bac' n' neggs!" She chanted jumping around the room,

"Okay, okay," I laughed, "You know the rules sit down and eat over the plate."

Olivia did as I asked and sat calmly on the couch and proceeded to eat over the plate. I smiled at her and went to go and get my own plate. As I walked in however I met with the sight of a tall brunette making herself some coffee. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms round her waist.

"Morning."

"Morning Bree." She grinned turning to kiss me gently,

"Do you want some breakfast? Bacon and eggs, your favourite!"

"I wish I could but I had a call from Tiffany so I have to get in, plus I'm staying late tonight." Annabelle said sadly,

I sighed, "Okay, just a plate for myself then."

As I walked over to the stove to get my breakfast Annabelle continued talking, "Bree, I forgot to tell you. I'm on a trip this weekend, boring work stuff. I leave Saturday morning."

"Oh, well that's a shame." I replied picking up my plate, "I haven't really spent any time with you all week I was hoping we could do something this weekend."

"Sorry Bree." She sighed with a guilty expression, "Next weekend I'm all yours."

I grinned, "You better be."

With another soft peck I went to join Olivia in the living room. This was a regular occurrence in our household, Annabelle's work would call her for business trips at random last minuet times. I was used to it at this point. After I'd eaten I made sure Olivia was ready to go and Annabelle went to work muttering a brief goodbye. Stacy's mom, Sarah, came to take Olivia to school and I tightly hugged my girl goodbye. Before I could get out the door however, the phone rang.

"Hello, Riley-Pierce residence." I answered like Annabelle taught me,

" _Hey B!"_ Mike Chang's happy voice filtered through,

"Mike, hey!"

" _Can you talk?"_

"No sorry, I'm literally just running out to work."

" _Okay, well Tina and I are having everyone over on Friday. I know you're still a bit nervous about seeing the others but I wanted to invite you."_

"Sorry Mikey, I don't think I can." I sighed, at this point it'd just be way too awkward,

" _Yeah, but B-"_

"Sorry, Mikey I have to go or I'll be late," I said quickly not wanting to be talked into it,

"Goodbye."

And with that I escaped out into the morning air.

* * *

"Hey, Twinkle Toes!" A voice shouted as I walked into the station,

"Sup' Maps!"

Everyone in our squad had a nickname. It was a way we could quickly call out to each other in fires and also we had two guys named Johnny working here and we needed to differentiate. Harry, 'Maps', was our squads engine driver. He knew almost every short cut in New York, plus he had the entire layout of the city streets engraved in his brain hence him being called Maps. There were six members of my squad, two girls and four guys. As Lieutenant I was head of this squad. Squads were divided up depending on which fire engine you travel in, we had three engines and therefore three different squads.

In my squad there were: Harry 'Maps' Roland, Brody 'Jiggy' Weston, Johnny 'Bravo' Hannigan, Johnny 'Probie' Peters, Victoria 'Stilts' Swanson and me Brittany 'Twinkle Toes' Riley-Pierce. It was tradition in our fire house that you had to earn your nickname and to earn it you had to have done either something incredibly stupid or incredibly brave. We'd all done it! Victoria turned up too an emergency fire in stilettos and was then on called Stilts, Brody admitted to the team on a drunken night out he was once a gigilo leading to the nickname Jiggy, Johnny H. went to the halloween party as Johnny Bravo and did an amazing impression and I myself made the mistake of telling them that I used to dance and they realised that when in burning buildings I could move around fire gracefully leading to the nickname Twinkle Toes. The only one of us who hadn't earnt their nickname yet was Probie our probational fireman.

I walked into the main area where a number of tables were spread out to see the guys in my squad over on the furthest table. Stilts usually sat with the other three girls in the fire house, sometimes I'd join them but usually I preferred sitting with Brody. Victoria, Brody and I had all done our training together and to say we were close was an understatement. We were almost family, in fact I was best 'person' at Brody's wedding. His wife, Kathy 'Superwoman' was in the second squad. It was quite cute how they constantly worried about each other. As I walked over to the boys I noticed Bravo and Probie were arm wrestling. Bravo was built like a tank and was quite obviously holding back while Probie threw all his might into trying to win.

"Morning Twinkle Toes." Brody greeted giving me a high five as I sat down,

"Jiggy," I replied, "Too late to put my money on Bravo?"

"Yes sadly, but you're still able to bet on Probie here."

Probie snapped his head up, "Stop calling me that!"

Bravo had apparently gotten bored so used Probie's momentary distraction to pin his hand down. Probie groaned in pain and flexed his hand to try and sooth it.

"I wasn't ready."

We laughed at poor Probie, after it had subsided I saw Kathy looking over with a grin. I waved at her and Stilts when she caught my eye. They often asked me to join them with the other girls but I was comfortable with the guys, last time I sat with the girls we started talking about past relationships and it got weird. However, I will say that Stilts is one of my best friends. She was a lesbian and she always came in handy whenever Jiggy wasn't sure what to say. I could trust her with my life and that's why we were great together while on call, we were in sync. It's rare to find a friend like that, I hadn't had anyone like that since Quinn and Santana.

"Morning, Chief!" Jiggy called as Chief Amanda 'Irish' O'Riley marched past us,

"Weston, Lieutenant." She greeted, "You guys ready to head out? I can feel an alarm coming."

"Yes, Ma'am." I responded,

"Good." She nodded,

As if on cue, and just like Irish had claimed, the alarm went off telling us that a fire had started. Maps walked over to get the address of the fire while the rest of us kitted up.

"Stilts! Let's get going!" I called before getting on the engine,

"Yes, sir, Twinkle Toes, sir!" She barked back with a mock salute,

I cleared my throat, "That's Lieutenant Twinkle Toes Sir, thank you very much."

I'm sure this would be a hectic start to a chaotic day.

* * *

 **R &R - Please no flames x**


	2. A Burning Sensation

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

 **SUMMERY: Everyone changes after high school. Santana found fame by continuing to sing with the New Directions, now one of the most famous show choirs in the US. Brittany found her calling as a fire fighter and settled into married life. After the worst day of Brittany's life she finds herself back within the world she once knew, fighting the feelings for the same girl who broke her heart. Rated T Brittana Quinchel Unholy Trinity Friendship.**

 **Chapter 2: A Burning Sensation**

 **Brittany's POV**

"Sweetie," I called from the walk in closet, "Do you want to take your blue or grey suit?"

I was helping Annabelle pack for her trip, she was leaving tomorrow morning. I had the day off today so I decided too help her pack, I wanted at least some time with my wife. Not that she'd really noticed, she'd been on her phone all morning. I can only assume that, due to it being her work phone, she was grinning over some boring business talk. Truly I see no reason to be suspicious, I trust her. Besides, suspicious isn't in my nature. I'm sure I'll find out one day and not understand a single detail of it!

"Umm," She called back from the bedroom, "Pack the blue one and I'll wear the grey one on the plane."

"Okay," I replied walking out of her closet with the suit in hand, "Is that everything?"

She was on her phone again and didn't look up, "Nearly, would you mind grabbing my bikini and then I think that's everything."

Suddenly a weird feeling settled in my stomach, "Bikini?"

Annabelle's head snapped up, "The meetings in LA, I was planning to do some swimming whilst I'm there."

The feeling didn't subside, she'd told me she'd be too busy to do anything interesting. I'm sure whatever it was it would be completely innocent. I didn't say anything and instead just nodded before muttering something about checking on Olivia. As I walked down the hall to my daughters room I attempted to push down the strange feeling.

"Momma!" Liv chirped before running over to drag me over towards her dolls,

"You okay sweet heart?"

"Yah! I playin' wif my dowls."

I knelt next to where she stood, one doll clutched in her hand while another three were discarded on the floor. I picked up one with black hair and looked over it.

"Can I be this one?" I asked,

Liv shook her head and took it from me. I giggled a bit, she was going through a selfish phase at the moment. I faked a pout, "No?"

"This one mine!"

"So Momma can't play?" I asked and Liv shook her head, "Now, now Olivia what did I warn you about not sharing your toys?"

"Tah wasbewy monster gon' get me."

"That's right, the raspberry monster," One of those things my Dad used on my siblings and I when we were kids, "Maybe I should call him?"

I went to get my phone out but Liv gave a shriek and ran into me. I laughed and picked her up before plonking her on her bed, "Rawr!" I roared before blowing a raspberry on her stomach.

Olivia giggled uncontrollably, "M-Momma! No!"

I laughed, "I warned you."

"Sometimes I think there are two children in this house." Annabelle's curt voice came from the door,

Urg, great she was in a bad mood, "Come on Anna, what's wrong with being a bit childish sometimes?"

"One, do not call me Anna. Two, sometimes is fine. All the time is an ordeal."

I rolled my eyes, before I could respond however, my work phone rang. The work mobiles were only for emergencies, usually to call for backup or a last minuet pizza run. I walked past my wife and into the bedroom to pick up the phone.

"Lieutenant Riley-Pierce." I answered in case it was the Chief,

Believe me saying "yo Twinkle Toes here what's da beef" on an emergency call doesn't go over well with your boss. I've only made that mistake once.

" _Hey, Twinkle Toes,"_ Brody responded, _"There's a huge fire at Benny's, it's spreading to the nearby stores. Irish is making us call everybody in."_

"Holy shit," I muttered, "Is it that bad? They haven't been that big in a while."

" _We must have been overdo. Get here quick TT, there are people trapped inside and I can't keep sending our guys in."_

"I'll be there in a flash." And with that I hung up the phone,

I ran over to my draw and pulled out my uniform, changing as quickly as I could. This must be a serious fire we have a lot of people in our station and we are just a small one! If Irish was calling everyone in they must need all the help they can get. Just as I was tying my hair up I heard Annabelle enter the room. I turned to give her a small smile as I fumbled with my straps. They'd gotten all twisted. I heard Annabelle chuckle and she came towards me.

"Here." She said sorting them out for me,

"Thanks," I replied pecking her cheek, "What would I do without you?"

Annabelle's smile faded slowly and a serious look came on her face, "Look Britt, I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait? They've got an emergency." I replied guiltily, I hated putting work over family but they needed me,

Annabelle sighed, "Please don't go."

"I have too." I kissed her gently, "But I'll be back before you go and we can go have dinner before you leave."

"I'll hold you too that."

I said goodbye to Olivia, giving her a big hug, before rushing out of the house. Despite my rush however I found myself hesitating by my car, that feeling I had all day clouding my thoughts. Maybe I should call and tell Jiggy there's awful traffic? I nearly slapped myself, they fucking need me! I am their leader and I need to help them despite a funny 'feeling' I had been I got in my car and sped off towards Benny's.

After arriving at the scene I saw why I had been called in. It was chaos, ambulances and fire engines everywhere trying to tackle the enormous blaze which had now spread to a large office building. Benny's itself had been put out, as had the surrounding buildings. The blaze was now contained in the office building. After being quickly briefed on the status of the building by Irish, Jiggy waved me over from where he, Bravo, Stilts and Probie stood. They were all in full uniform ready to go into the building and I swiftly pulled on my own equipment.

"Most of the floors are clear," Jiggy told me, "But we need to do a final sweep before the building comes down."

"Okay," I said taking charge, "Bravo, Jiggy you guys will enter through the back of the building. I want you both on the bottom floors 1-5. One sweep of each room and then get out. Radio me when exiting the building. Probie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Really not the fucking time," I replied irritated, "You stick to those two like glue, do you understand? They go left you go left. They go right you go?"

"Right."

"Good boy," I then turned my attention to Stilts, "You and I will enter through the front and head straight for the stairs. Now the top two floors of the building are gone, we go up there we burn to death so we'll only do 6-8. If anyone thinks the building is going to come down or I send the message to get out, you evacuate immediately. Affirmative?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good lets do this!"

With that we all began running towards the entrances. I pulled my mask over my face and made sure the others had done the same. As we made our way towards the front of the office building I saw Superwoman's squad on the hose trying to put out the fire. Hopefully, we'd all make it out alive. From what I'd heard some people hadn't.

The second Stilts and I entered the building the immense heat hit us. The once proud lobby of this building now a charred mess, the wallpaper having now turned black and had begun to peel. We quickly made our way up the stairs which were covered in debris from the ceiling above. Halfway up some wood fell from above us and knocked Stilts' oxygen tank. I hesitated a moment but she gave me a wave to show that she was unharmed. I made sure to keep my eyes peeled for any life and when we reached the sixth floor I lead our way into the first room. Now that we were closer to the flames the heat had increased. Small flames licked parts of the room and we realised quickly that this floor would be up in flames before too long.

"Hello?" I shouted through the mask, "If anyone's here call out!"

Silence.

"I don't think anyone's here TT."

"Keep looking," I replied, "I don't want to miss anyone on a blunder."

Room by room, floor by floor we searched and thankfully we didn't find anyone. Those who had been working in this building must have been evacuated successfully and I'm glad they were, they probably would have died from the smoke inhalation before now. Speaking of, the air around us was now black with smoke. We had to rely on sound mostly in order to find any people, we couldn't see through the smoke.

" _Yo TT,"_ Jiggy's voice came through, _"We've got a young guy on the second floor stuck behind a support beam. We need to cut through it to get to him, but it'll bring the ceiling down."_

"Okay, Jiggy. Would you be able to get out?"

" _There's a window here, I can radio down to Superwoman to get the AWP there. It's facing the back street."_

"If that fails, could you guys jump?"

" _Affirmative. Would you guys be able to get out?"_

"Give us three minuets from when you get confirmation from Kathy to check the final room and evacuate."

" _Copy that."_

Suddenly, whilst searching the last room I notice Stilts didn't look to good. She had slowed down considerably as was breathing really heavily. It wasn't until she slumped forward that I realised what was happening. Quickly I checked her oxygen tank to find it empty. The debris from the stairs had pierced the tank. The building rumbled and I remembered that the building was to come down. I took off Stilts' mask as fast as I could and then replaced it with my own. I lifted my friend into my arms and attempted to hold my breath whilst fighting the urge to hack my lungs up.

I ran back towards the stairs and the building began rumbling again. It was so violent I thought I was going to fall. Instead I began sprinting down the stairs as I could hear the building crumbling from around me. I had to start breathing again by the time I was at the third floor but I didn't stop running, clutching my best friend in my arms. By the time I got to the lobby the building was falling from around me, the stairs being destroyed seconds after I hit the ground. I could see the exit and through it were my team mates and camera crews all cheering as we came into sight.

As I went to exit the building however I tripped through the doorway as the ceiling fell in on me. In a last ditch effort to save my best friend I flung Victoria away from me. There was a crash, a scream and Brody's yell.

"BRITTANY!"

Everything went black.

 **R &R - The next chapter wont be until I'm at a further point, but let me know what you'd like to see within :)**


	3. And Everything Falls to Shit

**DO NOT OWN GLEE**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE:**

 **SpurBoy - Nice guess but NOPE! But thank you for letting me know I'm not predictable :)**

 **Guest (1) - Thank you! I'm glad you like it and hopefully you like this chapter.**

 **Rg521 - I'm glad you like it! I do like to have my secrets but I hope the things that are revealed in this chapter are up to your expectations.**

 **Guest (2) - Glad you like the story :) Fishy indeed, all shall be revealed! Don't worry though: Brittana is endgame . With what you were saying about Santana always being at fault I've only found it to be the other way round. However, I will make it clear that both girls were at fault so it wont just be Santana's :)**

 **Guest (3) - Haha sorry, that was the original idea but I had a major plot point that you see in this chapter that needed to happen before they met again. Wouldn't want to be predictable would I :D**

 **Guest (4) - Thank you for defending me but I wouldn't worry to much about it. I like it when people tell me what they want to see, really helps with writers block. Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Heyaforlife - Thank you, I'm glad you like it :)**

 **M** **nxytwd** **\- I'm glad you like the writing style, I find it easier to explain feelings this way and give more bulk to the chapters :) I'm hoping not to do that which is why I want to get more of it done so it can be regularly updated. However, I will post if I feel that the people who like this story have been waiting for far to long.**

 **A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Santana's back in this chapter so we'll get to see the view from the other side :D Also, I'm not very happy with this chapter it could** **definitely be better but I hope you like it all the same :)**

 **Chapter 3: And Everything Falls To Sh!t**

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

 _Beep Beep Beep._

Urg, why isn't it set to radio? Olivia must have messed with the settings of my clock again. I reached over to turn off my alarm clock only to have a searing pain run down my arm. My eyes shot open and I was almost blinded by the amount of white in this room. Where the hell was I?

"Hey," Jiggy's voice spoke from the corner of the white room, "You're up!"

I turned my head to look at him, "What's going on?"

He got up and stood next to my bed, "You're in the hospital, TT."

Suddenly it all came back to me: _the fire, Stilts' tank running out, carrying her out, the building collapsing._

"Where's Stilts?" I asked worriedly, "Is she okay?"

Jiggy chuckled, "She's fine, a bit bruised. We're more worried about you. They're all on their way, they had to do some paperwork on the fire before Irish would let them come."

"Does Annabelle know I'm here?"

"Yeah, she and Olivia are on their way. She also asked me to call Tina and Mike, so hopefully they'll take Olivia if your still in here when she goes away."

I breathed a sigh of relief before looking at myself for the first time, "How bad is the damage?"

Jiggy sighed, "We got you out before you got crushed but some debris hit your head pretty bad. You were unconscious when we got to you and your arm got some nasty burns. Nothing to serious apart from the broken leg-"

"Broken leg!?" I exclaimed looking down at my left leg which was being held in the air by a sling, "But that means..."

"No work for a while." Jiggy stated, "I wouldn't be too disappointed, some time off will do you good!"

I just glared at him. Before I could respond however the door to my room opened and in came the boys, Kathy, Stilts and Irish. Immediately Stilts was at the side of my non burnt arm and wrapping me in a hug.

"You saved my life."

"What are friends for!?" I rasped,

"I don't know how I can pay you back TT."

"Start with a drink," I chuckled, "We'll go from there."

Irish stood at the head of the bed, "What you did today was stupid, reckless and with complete disregard for your own safety."

"C'mon Chief!" Maps whined, "Give her a break!"

"No, Riley-Pierce took off her helmet and could've caused them both to perish had she passed out. You're lucky you made it out alive and as your Chief it's my obligation to tell you that if you pull that kind of crap again there will be hell to pay."

"Yes Chief." I replied solemnly,

"As your friend however," Irish continued with a smile, "I'm glad you're okay, both of you."

"Thanks Irish."

Then a small flash of blonde hair ran into the room followed by a worn out brunette.

"Momma, Momma, Momma!" She yelled propelling herself into my uninjured side,

"Liv!" I replied using my good arm to cuddle her, "Careful baby, Momma's fragile."

I looked at my little girl to see tears in her eyes as she tried getting as close as possible, I looked at Annabelle who in turn just looked away. Weird? I mean it's not like her WIFE almost DIED in a fire!

"Momma you gots an owie."

I nodded, "I got lots of owies, so I'm going to need lots of hugs to make me feel better."

"Hey kiddo," Jiggy spoke up, "Why don't we go get your Momma a snack? Hospital food is icky!"

Olivia looked torn, part of her wanted to stay with me while the other wanted to go and get me food. I leaned down to whisper to her, "I'll be here when you get back."

"Pinkie swear?" She asked extending her little finger,

"Pinkie swear." I replied wrapping my own around it,

She beamed and then ran off with her uncle Jiggy. I chanced another look at my wife who was now in what appeared to be an intense conversation with Stilts. That weird feeling erupted in my chest as I saw them get closer to each other. This was weird, I'd never been the jealous type. Why was it bothering me? Annabelle sighed and looked at me.

"I need to speak with my wife," She announced to the other people in the room, "Alone."

I exchanged a brief look with Bravo as he and the others began to file out. When the room was empty I noticed that Stilts had stayed behind and was awkwardly bouncing on her heels. However before I could comment on my best friends presence Annabelle started to speak.

"What the fuck, Britt." She snapped, "You could've been killed! You could've gotten Victoria killed! You have a daughter, you can't be doing these idiotic stunts any more! I could have been stuck looking after your daughter as a single fucking parent because you were so careless. God Brittany nobody can be that stupid!"

Well ouch, "I'm sorry-"

"You're always fucking sorry! Every time I'm forced to make dinner after a long day because you've been playing with the child. Every time I have to attend a work party alone because you've been called out last minuet. Every time you get stuck somewhere and I have to pick up Olivia because you haven't done any pre-planning- like always! Sometimes I feel like I'm married to a child. For fuck sake I didn't even want the first one-"

"Wait, what?" I asked in shock, "You didn't want Olivia?"

"No I didn't," She answered, "You wanted kids, I never did. Then you started going on and on about being a mother and I thought giving you a child would calm you down but obviously it didn't because you're still as wild as ever."

We were silent for a moment letting all the unsaid things hang in the air.

"I can't do this any more Brittany," Annabelle said quietly, "Pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm not meant to be a mother or a wife Bree, I can't keep acting a role that I'm no longer enjoying. The constant worry you're going to get yourself killed, being settled with that brat-"

"Don't you fucking call my daughter that." I snapped,

Annabelle and Stilts looked at me in shock, serves them right. Nobody will ever speak about Olivia that way. EVER.

"Forgive me," She continued, "I can't keep lying to myself, to you-"

"Lying to me?" I asked suddenly realising what was going on, "What have you lied to me about?"

Annabelle looked sympathetic before reaching back and taking the hand of my best friend. They looked at each other in a way she hadn't looked at me...ever.

"How long?" I choked out,

"Brittany-" Stilts started,

"I said, how long?"

"Two years." Stilts whispered,

"So all the late meetings, all the business trips."

Stilts just looked to the floor, I couldn't even find it within myself to be mad. Instead I just felt my heart rip from my chest. It was worse than the burns.

"I saved your life." I whispered,

"And I'll always be grateful you did, I love her Brittany," Annabelle said in a formal tone, "Please take both your things and your daughters things out of the house."

I shook my head, fighting back the tears, "Just get out."

"Twinkle-Toes..."

"Victoria," I said looking her in the eye watching the guilt cloud her features, "Just get out and stay away from me and MY daughter."

"Brittany please-" Victoria began before Jiggy walked in cutting her off,

He looked at me and then the joined hands of my wife and former best friend and his smile dropped as he put two and two together.

"Please leave before I call a doctor to remove you." I demanded softly,

"TT, I didn't want you to find out this way."

I scoffed feeling the tears brim in my eyes, "So what way did you want me to find out?"

"I-I-I..." Victoria stammered,

"Leave now." I said again,

"She's being too kind," Jiggy said for me stepping forward, "Get the fuck out."

Victoria wanted to say more, I could see it in her eyes, but Annabelle led her away. The second they were out the door I broke down. She'd lied to me for two fucking years! It's Santana and Quinn all over again, but at least they weren't hooking up! I'd been kicked out of my own home too, I have no money for a new place. I'm homeless.

Jiggy was at my side in an instant and wrapped his arm round me. I saw Kathy poke her head round the door and I nodded for them to come in. They'd all probably heard everything anyway. My little girl sat gently on the bed and Jiggy moved her next to me.

"Don't cwy Momma," She said innocently, "Your owie wont huwt soon."

I held her too me without saying anything. There'd be a time to explain all this to her but, for now, I just needed to be close to her. Our moment was interrupted by a knock on the door and there stood Tina and Mike.

I've never been so happy to see them.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

The weekly New Direction's barbecue was actually the highlight of my week. No rehearsal, no arguing with Dani, no drama. Just a group of people hanging out in the back yard of someone's house eating barbecued meat on our private housing complex. Complete tranquillity! As a world famous show choir we've had a few instances with people waiting outside of our houses and theatres in order meet us which is fine, except when they're creepy as fuck. In the end Rachel had been attacked so many times that we had a whole street of houses built and created a gated community. It was actually a really cool place to live.

"Yo Lezpez want some good old Puck sausage!" Puckerman called over from the grill,

I looked over from my place beside the pool and glared at him, "No thanks, I'm not a big fan of cocktail weenies."

I heard Quinn snigger from next to me, "Fair play Lopez."

I just chuckled to myself as Fabgay's pet hobbit got out of the pool and laid on the sun lounger next to Quinn's.

"Where'd your girlfriend go?" She asked warily, Dani wasn't too nice to Rachel or...anybody else for that matter,

"No idea." I replied, "She's being a bitch anyway."

"She's always being a bitch," Quinn quipped, "Why are you even with her?"

I shrugged, "Sue thinks it'd be good for publicity, with man hands over here being the shining star I need all the press I can get."

Quinn sighed, I know how much she hated these publicity stunts but hey they work! I just sent her a wink and turned to let the warm sun soak my back. I vaguely thought I should go and find Dani but to be honest I wasn't in the mood. She stormed off to get attention and I sure as hell wasn't gonna pay her any.

"So when do rehearsals start again?" Tina asked falling into the lounger next to me,

"Why are you in such a rush to start up again?" Quinn asked, "We only just got a break!"

Before she could Tina's phone rang and a confused look crossed her face, "One second. Hey Brody."

 _Who the hell is Brody?_

"Yeah sorry, we're all in the back yard we didn't here the phone. Everything okay?"

I turned to see Tina's face drop dramatically.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

Tina began looking panicked and I turned round to look at Quinn who was just as confused as I was.

"Where's Olivia? Good. Okay Brody we'll be there soon."

She put down the phone and ran to Mike, then Tina started sobbing. They spoke hurriedly together and Mike's concerned look turned to one of alarm. What the hell is going on? I felt my blood boil, whoever made girl Chang cry would pay!

"Everybody!" Mike spoke up over the quiet chatter, "Tina and I need to go to the hospital quickly."

"Everything okay?" Will asked worriedly,

"A friend of ours just got caught in the Benny's fire, she's been rushed to hospital."

"Anyone we know?" Sam asked ready to go with them,

"That's not important," Mike replied, "Watch Nico till we get back and we wont be long."

They both then hurried into the house leaving the garden in a concerned silence. After they'd gone I turned round to Quinn and man hands, both where wearing similar confused looks on their faces.

"What the heck was that about?" Quinn asked,

"I hope their friend is okay." Rachel said worriedly,

"I didn't even realise Chang squared had friends that weren't us in this city."

"That's not nice Santana."

"When have I ever been nice Frodo?"

"Santana knock it off, Rachel she kinda has a point." Quinn snapped playing mediator between me and her girlfriend as usual,

"Thank you!" I replied, "All I'm saying is something is off here, I guarantee whatever comes out of this hospital visit can't be good."

Quinn made a noise in agreement and I opted to go find Dani before Fabgay and Berry started sucking face. I can withstand a lot but that is a sight I wouldn't wish on anyone. Besides Quinn's like my sister, but don't tell her I said that, watching her mack on anyone is disturbing. I'm sure she felt the same way about Dani. I chuckled to myself, it must have been twice as bad when Britt and I use to-

The smile dropping from my face. I hadn't spoken to Brittany since our stupid fight. It's well known I don't handle my emotions well, when she told me she was just going to up and leave with out even talking to me…it just sucked. I don't think that was either of our proudest moments but everything happens for a reason. I shook her from my thoughts and continued inside.

"Took you long enough."

 _Besides I doubt I'll see her again any time soon._

* * *

 **A/N - Santana's here! I wont write her POV often because I find it hard to get into her mindset. R &R - Tell me anything you wanna see and I might incorporate it :D**


	4. Suprise

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

 **SUMMERY: Everyone changes after high school. Santana found fame by continuing to sing with the New Directions, now one of the most famous show choirs in the US. Brittany found her calling as a fire fighter and settled into married life. After the worst day of Brittany's life she finds herself back within the world she once knew, fighting the feelings for the same girl who broke her heart. Rated T Brittana Quinchel Unholy Trinity Friendship.**

 **rg521 - You raised some good questions and all shall be answered! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Guest 1 - All shall be revealed, along with the effects of the verbal assaults. I'm really glad you're enjoying it and I hope you continue to do so :)**

 **Guest 2 - Annabelle is indeed boring with only a love for herself which will be seen later. I hope you'll enjoy what's to come.**

 **Guest 3 - Thanks, hope you like it!**

 **A/n - Quick thing: I'm English so some spellings may look different, I am trying to use American spellings but I don't always catch them. Also BRITTANA INTERACTION!**

 **Chapter 4: Surprise!**

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

Eventually Irish told everyone to head back to the station except Jiggy and Superwoman who were going to help me get mine and Olivia's stuff together. Superwoman was going to go with Bravo back to the station to get my car and then grab mine and Olivia's things. Tina and Mike sat in the chairs next to me, I could tell Tina was silently seething over the shit Annabelle just pulled. I on the other hand felt guilty for dragging them away from their barbecue. Not long after they left the doctor came in to discharge me.

After that Mike had offered to take Olivia back to his house when she started getting restless leaving Tina and I to finish up. Between the two of us we managed to me into the en suite and dressed into some clothes Anna-She had brought for me after my other outfit had been somewhat singed. Once I'd hobbled back into the hospital room they put on a baby blue cast and handed me some crutches.

"Okay," Doctor Harris said, "You're free to go just apply that cream to your arm twice a day and don't use the crutch if the burns start hurting. We'll see you again in two weeks Miss Riley-Pierce."

That's not even my name anymore.

"Thanks Doc." I said adjusting myself on the crutches, whatever that cream was magic was definitely involved my arm had completely stopped hurting.

As I attempted to hop somewhat quickly over to the receptionist to book my next appointment Tina sent a text to Mike saying we were on our way and Jiggy called Kathy to let her know we were leaving the hospital. Then a horrific thought occurred to me as I was signing my name.

"Are the others still at your house?"

Tina smiled at me, "Yup, it took us sending you through a burning building but you're finally going to a New Direction barbecue!"

I chuckled at that. I decided I wouldn't mope or complain, I was a survivor. Besides I had more things to worry about. Like creating a new life plan to raise my daughter. I was just going to raise my daughter from...possibly a hotel and then when she was in college I would consider being in a relationship again. Jiggy handed me my bag and I checked my phone to see ten missed calls from my Dad, Step-mother and eldest brother with fourteen texts from my other siblings. Youngest of six, don't call back and it's like the apocalypse. I sent a long text to my youngest big brother, Bryce, because I knew he'd pass on the info to the rest of the family. With such a big family it's no wonder my mother left when I was a kid! I used to live with her but shortly after my tenth birthday I got taken away by social services and moved to Lima with my Dad, Step-mother and my siblings.

We all piled in to Jiggy's truck and made our way to the complex in which the New Directions lived. Not going to lie I was kinda stoked that I was going to be able to see the New Direction complex, it was a fairly secretive place. It was like seeing the wizard behind the curtain.

"You okay TT?" Jiggy asked as he started the car,

I shrugged from the passenger seat, "Not been the best day."

Not realising I didn't really want to talk about it Jiggy continued, "I just can't believe Stilts would play you like that."

I rolled my eyes, "I can."

"Really?" Tina asked,

"Really. I'm no good at keeping friends, eventually they all just...leave."

"That's not true though Britt." Tina said sympathetically,

"It isn't? Artie and I used to be friends until we dated and he then avoided me until my last week at McKinley, I haven't seen you or Mike in forever, Santana has openly told me she hates me and Quinn did the same. At some point everyone leaves, guarantee Brody the second one of us retires or moves from the station you'll ditch me too."

We didn't speak any more after that, they could feel I wasn't in the best mood. Eventually we were leaving behind the run down area of the Bronx that had been my home for the past few years and turned into what appeared to be an extremely expensive neighborhood. I didn't really focus on the houses though, I was too worried about what I was going to do tonight. I'm sure I could ask Tina and Mike to house Olivia for a few days while I stayed in the car. If I couldn't find anything more permanent I'd have to go back to Lima for a while.

But that's a last resort

The stress of the day began to take its toll as my eyelids began to close and I let myself fall asleep. I'd had an extremely bad day and now all I wanted was a nap.

* * *

Santana's POV

Mike had returned about twenty minuets ago and he appeared to have traded in Tina for a much younger model! The little girl couldn't be older than five and was quickly involved in whatever strange game Nico and Beth were playing. Beth, much like her mother, was bossing around the younger children causing me to chuckle at the mini Q's antics. Quinn and I both agreed the tiny blonde was familiar looking but neither of us could put our finger on it.

At the moment a few of us were sat around the radio listening the news coverage of the fire earlier today from under the tent the boys put up to guard the barbecue, the younger children were in the corner of the yard playing with some dolls. Well the girls were playing with the dolls Nico on the other hand was a pet T-Rex or something.

"Jesus christ." Kurt mumbled as we listened to how the fire spread from the Benny's Diner to a nearby building,

"Intense isn't it." Mike replied,

Puck turned to look at him, "Wasn't your friend in this?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah she was, Olivia's mother is a fire-fighter."

Puck whistled, "She sounds hot."

Mike rolled his eyes, "She has third degree burns on her arm and a broken leg, not looking to canoodle with you Puckerman."

"...the fire then proceeded to spread further setting an already evacuated office block. As firemen and women managed to tackled the blaze in the other buildings the fire was quickly ripping through the office building."

"Oh my God." Quinn said, "It's lucky she's alive!"

"...this was the moment NYFD Squad A ran into the blaze to make sure it was completely evacuated. Heading the mission was Lieutenant Riley-Pierce. Who was subsequently injured whilst rescuing her team mate-"

I choked slightly on my wine and looked around at Quinn who's face mirrored my own, Rachel seemed to have come to the same realisation we had. Riley-PIERCE!

"It's probably not her." She said soothingly rubbing Quinn's arm,

"Our Brittany was a dancer," Mercedes reasoned, "Not a firefighter."

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah you're right."

"From what Santana's told me she's defiantly stupid enough to get caught in a fire." Dani quipped,

I rolled my eyes and ignored her whilst Quinn visibly bit back a retort. I know Quinn still feels bad for yelling at Britt last time she saw her. I don't know what they fought about, all I knew for sure is Quinn had gone to talk Britt into rejoining the New Directions and they had argued. I turned to Kurt, hoping he'd gossip about ANYTHING to change the subject but I found him looking pale.

"Yo, Porcelain?" I asked looking at him, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Kurt?" Rachel asked worried,

Suddenly a small flash of blonde raced past us to the patio doors, "Momma!"

My eyes followed the tiny blonde right up until she began hugging a much larger blonde. Next to her was Tina holding some crutches and on the other side was a large man in fireman's uniform. I froze in place as the all too familiar blue eyes flashed past us. Olivia appeared to be crying.

"Hey, shh." I heard her mother coo, "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

Brittany was bending over the little girl hugging her whilst Muscles next to her held her up. She had a baby blue cast on one leg and one of her arms was red and bandaged in places. Then Beth stormed over to them in true Quinn fashion.

"Hey! You made my new friend cry!" She snapped,

Quinn stood to stop her but Brittany's laugh paused her, "I'm sorry, I think she was just a little worried about me. Have you been taking good care if her?"

Beth nodded, "We've been playing with our dolls."

"Really? Olivia why don't you ask Uncle Brody to play dolls with you and...?"

"Beth!" Beth said pointing to herself,

"Beth?" Brittany repeated in surprise, "Well then, Uncle Brody, wanna go play dolls?"

The man behind her, Brody I assume, looked at her alarmed, "Yeah Unc Bro-ye!"

He was then dragged off by Beth and Olivia much to the laughter of Brittany and Tina, "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He shouted whilst the two young girls dragged him off,

"You know if he wasn't married I could see you two together." I heard Tina say,

Brittany shuddered, "Ew, the guys like my brother."

Brittany's smile then dropped as she rolled her shoulders, Tina smiled at her sympathetically, "Drink?"

"Hard alcohol please."

They both then returned to the house, probably to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Holy shit!" Mercedes whispered, "I wasn't expecting that."

"You're telling me." Quinn replied still staring at the door, "You okay S?"

I was stunned. What the hell was she doing here? WITH a daughter? I just couldn't believe it. I could feel Dani seething behind me, she didn't like me looking at anybody who isn't her. I honestly didn't care, I was just...stunned.

"Are you two going to go over and see her?" Rachel asked,

"Hell no!" I shouted suddenly,

"Yeah Rach," Quinn agreed, "It's probably not a good idea."

Rachel jumped at my outburst and then glared at us, "Look I don't know what happened between you guys but sort it out! It appears that Brittany has had a bad day and needs people right now."

"She's married remember, she has a partner for that." I snapped,

Riley-Pierce for fuck sake.

"Yeah? Then why is she here with 'Uncle Brody' and Tina? Why isn't she home with whoever she's married too?"

She made a good point but I still couldn't quell the anger that began rising within me. She's been gone for years and now she turns up out of the blue expecting everything to still be the same. In fact she hasn't even come over to greet everybody! I watched as she hopped back into the garden with Tina following, holding out a beer to Brittany.

"Hey Britt!" Puck called from the barbeque, "I got a nice big sausage for you over here!"

Brittany turned to look at him, "No thanks Puck, your sausages are usually to small to fill me up."

Sam let out a laugh and clapped Puck on the back, "Twice in one day dude, rough!"

"Seriously B do you want something to eat?"

Brittany thought for a moment, "Could you throw on a burger for Olivia?"

"Sure thing!"

Why was Puck acting so normal? Like we'd seen her two days ago not a fuck ton of years? I don't whether it was the wine or the stress of running into her again but I found myself storming over to where she was. I could only handle these sorts of things one way.

"The fuck are you doing here?" I growled,

Brittany looked at me alarmed, "Huh?"

"You think you can just walk in here and everyone will pretend you never left," I was on a roll, "You haven't even bothered calling any of us in years and on top of that when you sent Quinn's wedding invitation back saying you weren't going both she and Rachel were fucking crushed. But you didn't care you were just playing happy families with your partner and daughter. I guess it was easy for you to just leave Lima and act like we don't exist,but how dare you come back here just to-"

"Hey!" A new voice shouted pushing me away from Brittany, "Back off, her days been shitty enough without you getting in her face."

"Easy Kathy," Brittany said calmly, "Santana doesn't mean any harm, she's just making sure I know where I stand."

Kathy looked at her and sighed, "I'll take your word for it TT, anyway your stuffs in the car out front."

"Thanks, did you find everything okay?"

Errmm...I'm still here!

Kathy nodded, "Annabelle wasn't in so I got your clothes and a couple of your photos you have in your night stand."

I felt my earlier anger disappear and replace itself with slight embarrassment that I'd just yelled at a girl with a broken leg in front of all my friends.

"I owe you one."

"You watch TT, this'll be the best thing that ever happened to you. Now, where the heck is my husband."

"Over there getting a princess make over." Brittany chuckled pointing towards where the kids were playing,

Brody was now covered in glitter and lipstick that Beth must have gotten from Shelby, "Come on Brody, lets get back to the kids before I have to change your nickname to Barbie."

As they walked back past us Kathy looked at me and then to Brittany, "What's you plan for tonight?"

"See if I can stay with Tina and Mike tonight then try and find somewhere more permanent."

"Okay, if you need anything just call." She said before hugging Brittany and leaving,

"Peace out TT." Brody said running after his wife,

"Later barbie!"

Once they'd gone Brittany and I stood in silence, me rocking on my heels and her sipping at her beer. I felt bad, I let my emotions come out the wrong way again.

"Brittany-"

"Don't worry about it," She cut me off with a sad smile, "You're right I can't just walk back in like nothings changed and honestly I wouldn't have if I wasn't having the worst day of my life. I will apologise to Quinn and Rachel about missing the wedding and I'm sorry to you that I haven't been around. A lot's changed Santana."

She then hopped away towards Puck to get the burger for Olivia. I myself wandered back over to Quinn feeling slightly embarrassed at the scene I had just caused. Kurt raised his eyebrow at me while Dani just grumbled to herself and stomped off. Oh well, I'll deal with that later.

"Smooth S," Quinn sighed, "Real smooth."


	5. Awkward

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

 **SUMMERY: Everyone changes after high school. Santana found fame by continuing to sing with the New Directions, now one of the most famous show choirs in the US. Brittany found her calling as a fire fighter and settled into married life. After the worst day of Brittany's life she finds herself back within the world she once knew, fighting the feelings for the same girl who broke her heart. Rated T Brittana Quinchel Unholy Trinity Friendship.**

 **Rg521 - No it did not! :) I enjoy playing with Santana's short temper! Hope you like the chapter :D**

 **Guest - Glad you like Olivia because the cuteness continues in this chapter :D I definitely plan to make this a slow burner, Brittany has a lot of issues following her relationship and Santana is still very hurt. I hope you continue to enjoy :)**

 **A/N - A lot of explanations in this chapter including Annabelle bashing and a BRIEF overview of Brittany and Santana's break up. Enjoy x**

 **Chapter 5: Awkward**

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

Awkward.

That's how I would describe it.

After Santana's rant when I first got here the majority of people avoided me, which is probably for the best in order to prevent any questions. Eventually we moved the party inside when it began raining, choosing instead to stay in the living room and lounge on the couches and other chairs/bean bags dragged in by Mike to accommodate us all. At the moment I was putting Olivia to bed in Nico's room. Tina had given her son a bunk bed so that he could have sleepovers and she was more than happy to have Olivia stay a few nights. I think she missed her goddaughter. Beth was also staying over, apparently the New Directions often chose not to go home following their barbecues instead spending the night at the hosts' and helping to clean up the next day. Though to be fair there was definitely room. Quinn was currently helping set up the air mattress for Beth and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. I'd yet to talk to Quinn at all this evening and she wasn't making much of an effort to talk to me either. Tina was making sure that Nico was in his pyjamas whilst I tucked Liv into the bottom bunk.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," I told her kissing her forehead, "Try and get some sleep."

"Momma," She said softly, "When are we goin home?"

I froze and looked at Tina who just offered me a helpless facial expression.

"Not for a while baby." I replied honestly,

"Is Mommy comin' to stay wiv Auntie Tina too?"

I felt tears brim, I had really hoped there would have been more time before she asked, "No, we...we wont be seeing her for a while."

"Why?"

I sighed and squatted next her bed, "So you know how Granddaddy Mac is married to Granny Nessa?"

"Ye."

"Well Granny Nessa isn't my Mommy," I explained carefully, "Sometimes Mommies and Daddies and Mommies and Mommies stop loving each other and need to have time apart."

"So you an Mommy stopped loffing each other?"

I nodded gently, "I'm sorry baby."

"Was it 'cause I was making to much noise and made her mad before the hopsitle visit?"

"Not at all," I said quickly, "Nothing about this is your fault, it's all on me."

"Will you stop loffing me?"

My heart actually broke, "Never, you are the best thing in my life."

"Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear," I smiled linking mine with hers, "Now get some sleep."

"Night Momma."

I kissed her forehead again, "Night baby."

I hopped over to Tina and Quinn by the door and Tina switched off the light so that the room was only dimly lit by Nico's night light. Tina gave me a sad smile as we made our way back to the stairs, she rubbed my back gently.

"I know that was difficult, Britt."

I sighed, "It had to be done."

"So you were married?" Quinn asked carefully,

I looked at her and nodded, "Six years next week."

"Wow, I'm sorry it came to an end." She replied genuinely as they helped me down the stairs,

"I'm not." Tina snapped,

"Tina!" Quinn said in surprise,

"Quinn you never met this woman," Tina said, "She was like super bitch."

"Tina."

"Don't Tina me Brit," She said as we approached the others, "You could do better than that no good, two timing, bitchy-"

"Talking about Annabelle?" Mike asked looking up from the fireplace he was attempting to light,

"How could you tell?" Tina replied sarcastically,

Mike chuckled and I just rolled my eyes and sat next to Coach Sue, Kurt looked at them eyebrows raised, "Who's Annabelle?"

"Brittany's soon to be ex-wife." Mike said handing me a beer,

Mercedes, sensing drama, began asking questions, "Ooh! What was she like?"

Before I could respond Tina jumped in, "Literally the meanest person I have ever met, I honestly don't know what you saw in her in the first place Britt!"

I shrugged, "She wasn't that bad."

"Brittany," Mike spoke up, "She was Satan in a pan suit."

Mercedes didn't let up either, "Really what did she do?"

I felt my cheeks going red, why did we have to talk about this? Couldn't some things just be private?

"What besides the fact she had been fucking Brittany's best friend for two years?"

"Dude," Puck sighed, "That's rough."

"That's not all," Tina continued, "She also made Brittany quit MIT because after Annabelle graduated she got a job offer in New York and made Britt go with her."

I sipped my beer, "Tina, I don't like this game."

"Call this your punishment for letting her stop you visiting us."

"Wait really?" Rachel asked looking at me,

I nodded slowly, "She didn't like the idea of me spending too much time with people she'd never met or approved."

Funny, that never sounded as ridiculous when she said it herself. Quinn looked shocked while Rachel just leaned forward and patted my knee sympathetically. I gave a sigh and just let them continue, they wanted to know where I'd been so let them know.

"Tell them about your own wedding Britt." Tina carried on,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"I mean when she said only her friends and family could come for the ceremony and your family could only go to the reception."

"True, but-"

"And lets not talk about what she said about your dancing-"

"Okay, okay!" I said loudly, "That's enough."

"Jesus," Kurt breathed, "And I thought Santana was a bitch."

I chuckled lightly, "I have a type."

"Well you're free now!" Rachel said happily, "Which means we can have you back!"

I smiled sadly, "It also means I'm basically homeless."

Will looked at me suddenly, "Brittany, if you have full custody of Olivia the courts would be more likely to give you the house."

I shook my head, "I can't really afford to take it to court. She can get any lawyer she wants! Besides it's all in her name, she paid the rent and I paid for everything else."

"So you were basically mooching off her," A girl quipped, "Figures."

I raised my eyebrow as the tension rose, I eyed the other blonde and decided to take the higher route. She was nothing to do with me, "Sorry, I don't think we've met. You must be Dani right?"

The blonde girl looked at me evilly, making a point to put her arm round a now uncomfortable looking Santana, "That's right. I'm Santana's girlfriend."

I nodded deciding to play nonchalant , "I know, the Dantana hype is real."

"Good to know."

I sighed and let the conversation flow around me. My arm was beginning to hurt again but I didn't want to worry everyone any more so I'd wait a while before going to get the cream from my bag. Suddenly a crash of thunder sounded outside making me jump. I felt my anxiety level rise and hated myself for it. Annabelle always told me that only children were supposed to fear thunder and that Olivia crying over the noise was bad enough.

"Holy shit!" Puck exclaimed springing forward,

"Wow Noah, how manly!" Dani quipped maliciously,

Puck rolled his eyes, "Bite me Dani."

Dani scoffed and looked at Santana, "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"You started it." Santana replied rolling her eyes,

Dani growled and crossed her arms as the sky flashed again followed by the crash of thunder. I closed my eyes briefly allowing the fear to roll off me, when I opened them I locked eyes with the brown ones opposite. I looked away, embarrassed. That's when three little heads poked round the door.

"Mom." A little voice came from the doorway,

"Nico?" Tina asked, "Why are you still up?"

"Loud." He replied running to his Mom for a hug,

"Beth?" Shelby called out, "You too?"

"No." Beth said with a brave front,

It almost worked until another roll of thunder sounded and she scampered into Puck's arms. I smiled slightly at Puck cradling his little girl using the time to sooth my own fears before turning my gaze to the door again. Olivia looked conflicted at the door, Annabelle would never let either of us have a fear of something as silly as thunder.

I opened my arms out to her, ignoring the burning pain that flashed through, "Come here."

She ran into my open arms and I gently pulled her into my lap despite the protest of my leg. Despite the pain I was in my little girl needed me.

"You scared?"

"No, mommy says funder is for babies."

I felt Sue side eye me, obviously eavesdropping,but I had a more pressing concern, "When did she say that to you?"

"Nefa she say it to you."

I remembered that, there had been a particularly loud thunder storm and I'd been in the kitchen making coffee. Suddenly a loud clash of thunder sounded and I yelped and started to shake. Annabelle just looked up from the newspaper and said, _"Seriously Britt? You're a firefighter, only babies are afraid of thunder."_

I didn't realise Liv had heard that, the fact that she had made my blood boil, "Well Mommy's not here, so if you don't like thunder Liv' that's okay."

"It is?"

"Yeah," I replied wincing as pain shot through my arm again, "It's normal to feel scared sometimes."

"Mommy's nefa scared." Olivia replied burrowing closer to me,

"Everyone's afraid of something." I replied,

Couldn't exactly tell her that her mother was afraid of commitment. That might be a bit much. I winced again as pain shot through my arm. I was unsuccessful this time in hiding it from Tina's eagle eye, she stood gripping Nico's hand and went to kneel in front of Liv.

"Come on Liv," She said gently, "Let's take you back to bed."

"Momma take me." She replied squeezing me tighter,

"Momma's got an owie," I replied gently, "I can't carry you."

"No."

"Olivia." I warned,

"NO!" She yelled telling me she was about to have a tantrum as she buried her head into my chest,

I looked at Tina perplexed, Olivia had never acted this clingy before. It must be the stress of the day so I wasn't going to punish her, but I wasn't really sure what to do. I'd never really scolded her before, that was Annabelle's job. She was clinging to me for dear life and I was just about ready to attempt to lift her. Suddenly another figure was squatting in front of Olivia.

"What's your name little one?" Santana asked,

Olivia turned slightly, sniffling, "Livya."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Santana."

The tension was high again, especially with bottle blonde opposite me glaring daggers. A lesser person would have stuck out their tongue in return but I was not so petty! Despite really wanting too though!

"Now Olivia," Santana said kindly, "How old are you?"

"Five." She responded turning to look at her fully now,

"Wow, five years old," Santana exclaimed, "So you're a big girl then?"

Olivia nodded happily, "Yeah!"

"Really?" Santana asked,

"Yeah, yeah, I's a big girl."

That's when I caught on to what Santana was trying to do, we used to do this routine when we were babysitting her cousins and wanted alone time, "Why don't you show Miss Santana what a big girl you are by going to bed with Auntie Tina?"

Olivia stopped and looked between us for a moment, "Santa come too?"

I bit back a laugh at the nickname Liv had chosen for her, Santana herself chuckled, "I suppose I'll have too! As long as it's okay with Momma."

Her brown eyes flicked to me and I felt momentarily lost for words, "O-Of course it is."

Santana stood and extended her hand and Olivia hesitated a moment before taking it. They both walked towards the stairs and I felt a great deal of satisfaction from hearing Dani scoff. I shook my head, I shouldn't be happy. I don't want to cause problems between Santana and Dani, I have no right to. I was married for Christ sake! I slowly stood drawing the attention back to me.

"I should probably go to bed as well," I said faking a yawn, "I've had a long day."

Mike chuckled, "Understatement! You can sleep in the den, everyone else will either camp out here or try and fit into the upstairs guest room."

"Not me thanks Mike," Will said standing as well, "I should head back to Emma and Daniel. Nice to see you again Brittany, I hope to see you soon."

"You to Mr. Schuester." I replied,

"Please, it's been a while since high school," He chuckled, "Call me Will."

I nodded with a smile even though finding out my teachers had first names was real weird!

 _What do you think there first names were? Mr? Mrs? Don't be stupid._

There she was again. Infiltrating my thoughts, I allowed Mike to lead me to the den he and Tina had set up for me. I thanked him and settled on the couch, finally having a moment to myself. I let my mind drift back to where I was, I had finally attended a New Directions barbecue. Despite the fact most people avoided me and Santana yelled at me when she saw me it was…fun! Last time I had spoken to Santana we had a huge argument about me going to MIT. When she left for college everyday she'd call and help me with homework or would just listen to me ramble about my day, she'd tell me how college was and how she couldn't wait till I was there with her. Eventually as time went on these conversations dwindled to the point where I was nearly failing my classes again. When the offer came from MIT I was thrilled and had called her right away.I know I probably should have discussed it with her, we'd planned an entire future together. I wasn't really thinking, as usual. I thought she'd be just as thrilled but her reaction wasn't what I'd expected. There had been a long argument about how we'd always planned to be in New York together.

" _I'm not even sure I can get into those colleges San."_

" _That doesn't matter Britt! You can still come to New York and live with me, you don't need college."_

Eventually we ended up yelling at each other over the phone, things were said on both sides and eventually I hung up. Neither of us could be proud of that night. Next thing I know she was changing her status on Facebook to single. That had been a long time ago and I hoped we were both over it. Anyway, I had bigger problems to worry about. I was homeless! I couldn't live with Mike and Tina forever so I needed some fast cash for an apartment somewhere in the city. I felt my eyes droop, tiredness suddenly hitting me full force.

I suppose it would have to wait for tomorrow.


	6. The Morning After

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

 **SUMMERY: Everyone changes after high school. Santana found fame by continuing to sing with the New Directions, now one of the most famous show choirs in the US. Brittany found her calling as a fire fighter and settled into married life. After the worst day of Brittany's life she finds herself back within the world she once knew, fighting the feelings for the same girl who broke her heart. Rated T Brittana Quinchel Unholy Trinity Friendship.**

 **Guest 1# - Don't worry the backbone shall strengthen!**

 **5havidreader - Glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter too :)**

 **Rg521 - Annabelle is the devil incarnate and she ain't done yet! Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Guest 2#, 3# 5# - I'm sorry for the wait explanation below, hope you're still reading :)**

 **Guest 4# - I'm not very good at long chapters sadly, but hopefully enough happens in them to tie you over :)**

 **A person - Best name ever! I shall keep updating no matter how long it takes!**

 **Katarina1 - I'm still around promise! Just bad writers block, glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Laura - I'm back, still here I assure you!**

 **Fan of fan chev - Thank you :)**

 **A/N- Okay excuses time! I have now caught up with myself chapter wise and therefore updates will take longer. I have some direction for the story to go now but between writers block and university work I'm struggling to finish chapters! I'M STILL HERE I PROMISE!**

 **Chapter 6: The Morning After**

 **Brittany's POV**

I awoke that morning to different surroundings. I sat up and looked around, taking a moment to remember where I was. Once I remembered what had happened yesterday I felt overwhelming pain from my arm and leg. I bit back a whimper, I would need to go and get the medical stuff from my bag. Taking a moment to prepare myself I moved round on the couch so that I was sitting as one usually would.

 _One? Who are you the Queen of England?_

I shook my head from that thought and reached my good arm out for my crutches. Once I had them in my hands I was able to stand, my leg pain eased somewhat while my arm screamed at the pressure I had to put on it. I gritted my teeth and began to hop into the kitchen. Going through the door I could hear voices, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel stood by the kitchen island and appeared to be serving food. Tina looked up and sent me a smile.

"Good morning." I greeted,

"Morning Britt," Tina greeted, "Hungry?"

I gave a nod, "I need to get my medical stuff first."

Rachel put down the plate she was holding and smiled at me, "Let me get it for you."

"I can do it, it's no problem."

"Girl," Mercedes said, "Sit down, breakfast is nearly ready."

I sighed but did as I was told before sitting at the kitchen island, "It's all in my handbag, I just need the burn cream."

You can't even get your own medical supplies? Really?

I ignored the voice in my head and started playing with a stray crumb that sat on the counter top. Once the crumb had pretty much disintegrated I looked to see whether I could help Tina and Mercedes in any way but both quickly responded that they were fine and I should just 'sit there and relax'. I hated this! I hated not being able to do things for myself, it made me feel like…

 _Like a child._

"Everyone left around ten," Mercedes said making conversation, "Only ones still here are me, Rachel, Sylvester and Sam."

"Why has Rachel stuck around if Quinn's gone home?" I asked,

Mercedes shrugged, "All I know is Sue wants to talk to you."

I groaned, "Great. Think she's going to make me do a new routine?"

Tina laughed, "No but she has ordered a canon."

I smiled and laughed along. This was nice, it was easy to hide behind the past. I'd rather joke about who I was then, then dwell on who I am now.

"Momma!" Liv shouted bursting in through the door,

"Liv shh," I scolded lightly, "Inside voice."

"Sowy," She replied guiltily, "Mr Sam and Uncle Mike is taking Nico to the park, can I go?"

"I suppose, but remember the rules?" I asked,

"No going off wid strangers, no pushing n' no getting on big kid slides."

"Good girl," I told her making her beam up at me, "Give me a hug."

Olivia did as she was told before her attention switched to Nico who had just been carried into the kitchen on Sam's shoulders closely followed by Mike.

"Don't you drop him, Evans." Tina warned playfully,

Sam laughed, "Nah, I want to keep living."

"You really afraid of little old Tina?" Mike asked walking over to pinch his wife's cheeks,

She waved him away, "I can be threatening. Can't I Britt?"

I smiled, "Yes, very threatening. Like a butterfly with a knife."

"Or a puppy with a pipe bomb." Sam continued, we all just looked at him, "Or…you know the butterfly thing."

"My husband everybody!" Mercedes said sarcastically,

Sam put Nico down and kissed his wife, "I want one."

Mercedes scoffed, "Okay, but you have to feed and clean up after it. Maybe we should start with a goldfish and work our way up to human life."

Nico and Liv ran over to the table and Mike went with them, Tina leaned over the island to me, "Do you think when those too are grown up they'll date?"

"Maybe, at least I'd know he was brought up in a good home."

Tina nodded, "Yes and I wouldn't worry that I wouldn't like her parents."

"Still if he ever broke her heart…"

"I'd skin him myself." Tina laughed,

"Same for Liv."

We smiled and watched them for a moment, then Rachel bustled in with my bag. I thanked her and then began rummaging around in it for the cream. Once I'd found it I carefully rubbed the ointment into my red-raw skin. I began to realise that this would probably scar, this saddened me. The one thing, besides my daughter, that I was proud of was my body. When I stopped dancing it took a lot of effort to keep it in the best condition, now it was going to be scarred and ugly. As shallow as it is, I always hid behind my looks. I've never been the smartest, or the bravest, heck even in high school Mike was a better dancer. The only way I could keep my popularity back them was with my body. I sighed and put away the tube, the burning subsiding slowly. Just as Tina and Mercedes began to put breakfast on the table Coach Sue walked in.

"Nice to see Sleeping Beauty is awake." She said nodding at me before sitting at the table,

"Coach." I replied,

She scoffed, "Nobodies called me coach in years, Blondie."

I shrugged, "Missed the memo."

Suddenly my work phone went off in my bag. It was surprising actually, I couldn't think why anybody would call me on there. I rummaged through my handbag and pulled out the device.

"Lieutenant R-" I stopped myself, catching Tina and Rachel share a pitying look, "Lieutenant Pierce."

"Brittany, it's Irish."

"Chief? What's going on? You remember I'm on leave right?"

"Yes I vividly remember Brody pulling your body out of the doorway and dreading the paperwork."

I rolled my eyes, Irish had a strange sense of humour, "So what do you need?"

"I need to know how long you'll be on leave so I can find a temporary replacement."

I sat up straight, "No offence, but I thought Jiggy was taking over for me?"

"I know, but Jiggy can't put in enough hours. With Stilts on holiday-"

"Wait? What?"

"She was going to have this week off to heal her own injuries and she's decided to go on holiday with….her new girlfriend."

"I see." I decided to ignore that comment,

"Anyway, we need somebody who can be called in 24/7 if need be. Be assured that I'm in no way firing you! We just need a stand in until you come back!"

I internally groaned, the guys were not going to react well too the prospect of a new leader, "Well the burn should take about two to three weeks, I'm lucky my suit stopped most of the damage. The break would probably be just over a month."

"Okay, so would three months be enough?"

"I could be back in two months." Tina smacked my head with whatever kitchen utensil was in her hand and gave me a sharp look.

"Not if you want to be one hundred percent healed."

"I suppose, but Irish I need to still get some sort of income," I said rubbing my now sore head, "I'm living off my friends and that's not fair. At this rate I may have to go back to Ohio until I'm better."

Irish was quiet for a moment, "I could give you some paperwork to do from home? You wont be getting the same wage but I don't know what else I can give you. I'm not sending you back into a building with a busted leg."

"Thanks Irish." I replied content,

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone just as Tina put my plate of food in front of me, "Brittany, you're welcome to stay as long as you want. I'm not letting you move back to Ohio."

I sighed, "Tina, I can't keep sponging off you."

"You can till your healed!"

"That's not fair on you and Mike," I replied, "I don't want to interrupt Nico's stability."

"Then you'll stay with me." Sue spoke up suddenly,

"What?"

"I live over the road, I've got four bedrooms and three of those are empty," Sue continued, "Don't you want your kid to have a stable home. Besides, if whats-her-face suddenly decides she wants the tyke and takes you to court having a permanent home will help you."

"I doubt that'll happen, Annabelle made her views on Olivia clear," I said before sighing once more, "But it would save me completely uprooting Liv to go to Ohio."

Tina chuckled, "Believe me Britt, I'd sooner give you my own bed than let you move back to Ohio."

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that." I said before eating my breakfast,

"So Britt," Sam said to stop any lapse in the conversation, "What are your plans for today?"

I shrugged, "Probably just moving all mine and Liv's stuff into Sue's place."

"I'll give you a hand if you want?"

"No need, I don't really have a lot."

"Okay." Sam said sounding disappointed,

Rachel clapped her hands suddenly, making everyone jump, "I've just had a great idea! Why don't we all go to Sue's tonight and re-watch old performances from McKinley?!"

"Excuse me Berry," Sue cut in angrily, "Did you just invite everyone to MY house? I would like nothing more than to burn those tapes."

"Fine we'll go to mine then!" Then Rachel squealed again, "OOH! We could have a girls night!"

"I don't know Rach," I replied, "I need to settle in at Sue's. Plus I need to phone around to change my address, sort out how Liv's getting to kindergarten on Monday-"

"Well you can do that this afternoon and then come over to mine. Ooh, it could be a slumber party like we use to have before competitions!" Rachel babbled,

"Come on," Mercedes pleaded, "It'll be fun!"

I groaned, "But wont it be awkward with Santana and Quinn….and Dani!"

Tina paused for a second before her eyes lit up, "Invite one of your girl friends!"

"Would you be alright with that Rach?" I asked preying for a negative response,

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Her eyes shone at the use of her nickname,

Rachel and I had never been close friends. We got along but in the end we just didn't run in the same social circles and when Glee first started Quinn hated her so I couldn't really be associated. However, I knew from the second the 'extra rehearsals with Berry' started that those two had something going Finn out of the picture they realised they weren't jealous OVER him they were jealous OF him. He had the person they wanted, it made sense in the end. They started dating officially at the end of senior year and by then it was too late for me and Rachel to develop a close relationship. Sadly Finn did not take this very well and almost everyone knows that Rachel and Finn can not do any duets together.

"Fine,"I said not wanting to upset her, "But the whole of tomorrow will be spent with Olivia, Momma-Daughter time."

"Deal!"

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Santana's POV

"Honey," I called entering through my front door, "I'm home!"

"That's surprising," Quinn answered with a droll tone as she kept her nose in an old law book, "I thought you were staying at Dani's tonight?"

As Dani wasn't really a member of the new directions she didn't live in the complex, she had this large apartment nearby. Dani was a recording artist who wasn't a household name yet, but with the publicity our relationship gets she becomes more and more well known by New Direction fanatics. I myself lived with Quinn and Rachel, forever the third wheel to their marriage.

"She was being a bitch."

"When isn't she?"

I fell on to the armchair and decided to change the topic, "Where's the Hobbit?"

"Santana!" Quinn snapped putting the book down, "She's my wife, please stop calling her that!"

"Alright, alright," I conceded happy with her reaction, "Where is she then?"

Quinn looked back at her book awkwardly, "Tina's."

"Oh," I responded just as awkwardly, "Well do you know when she'll be back from seeing…Tina?"

Quinn suddenly put her book down and turned to me, "What are we doing S?"

"Talking?"

"Don't play dumb," She scolded standing up to pace as she always did when frustrated, "What happened to the time when we'd rip apart anyone that so much as looked at Brittany funny?"

"A lot's changed." I said bitterly, quoting what was said yesterday,

"I just feel like we should be over there, you know? Defending her?"

"From what? Her 5 year old?"

"I don't know just…something!" Quinn finally collapsed on the couch and no more was said,

For about three minuets we said nothing, but that was broken by the hobbit just about slamming the door open making both Quinn and I jump, Quinn's book flew away from her in fright and we both sent glares at the door. Rachel stood holding two large brown shopping bags with Mercedes not far behind holding another. I quirked an eyebrow at Quinn who just sighed and went to help her wife.

"Rachel," Quinn said taking a bag from her, "We went food shopping yesterday."

"I know dear, these are for tonight!"

"What's tonight?" I asked following the procession into the kitchen,

"I've invited the girls over for a slumber party," Rachel babbled, "You know, like we use to do!"

"And are we invited to this random party at OUR house?" I asked irritated,

Mercedes and Rachel gave me a look, "Obviously."

"Rach just wanted to spend more time with Brittany," Mercedes gave a laugh, "Despite the fact Brittany was forced into it."

Rachel scoffed, "She was not! She even asked to bring a friend."

"Yeah to intercept the crazy!" Mercedes shot back,

"Wait, wait, wait!" Quinn interrupted, "You planned this whole thing without asking us?"

"You would have said no."

"Damn right we would have said no!" I snapped, "We're avoiding Brittany, I thought that was obvious?!"

"Why?" Mercedes asked suddenly,

"Why what?" I replied,

"Why are you avoiding her?" Mercedes continued, "What the hell happened between you three?"

"She's the one who chose to leave." I said quietly,

There was a silence after that, everyone was being careful with what they planned to say next. We didn't want to cause a row but luckily Quinn decided to break the tension the way she always did: breaking the stalemate between me and Rachel by siding with her wife.

"So who's coming tonight?" She asked defeated,

Rachel smiled, "Besides those in this room: Tina, Sugar, Brittany, Brittany's friend and Kurt."

"Kurt?" Quinn asked,

"He's been an honorary girl since Bad Romance!"

"That's not offensive." I muttered sarcastically,

As they bustled around the kitchen I couldn't help the dread that washed over me. This time Brittany was going to be in my space, on my turf. It wouldn't help me to explode at her again. All I could really remember from that whole car crash were her eyes. The bright blue orbs that would twinkle with innocence whenever we entered the choir room were now dull and defeated. She didn't…look right. Despite my own issues with her I feel like what Quinn said before was correct. If it came down too it I'd still rip anyone apart who tried to hurt her.

Including Annabelle if I get my hands on her.


End file.
